


As Bright As The Stars

by witchyRomantic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bright AU, Original au, discourse free, fight me, hard core shipping on my part, hhahahah, i changed the names, i stan lancelot, not a lotta romance, takumi is a cutie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyRomantic/pseuds/witchyRomantic
Summary: 7 friends living in an apocalyptic society where everyone is given numbers and the black market is the teen night life, they discover they hold a very rare power. They band together to overthrow local powers and bring peace to their city, almost unsuccessfully.





	As Bright As The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the names because I can! So here's a little reference chart. They aren't all super varied.  
> Takashi-Takumi  
> Lance-Lancelot  
> Keith-Kiran  
> Allura-same name  
> Hunk-Hale  
> Pidge-Katlyn  
> Romelle-Romy

Takumi rushed around his room, searching for BM coins and shoving them in his jacket pocket. He zipped it shut and opened his window as quietly as possible. He clenched his teeth as he shut his window, hoping his mother wouldn't wake up. He quickly ran to the nearest excuse for a park, seeing a group of shadows,6 in total, by a water fountain. He ran up, leaning on one of them.  
"Hey guys." He waved.  
"Takumi what took so long, jesus!" His friend exclaimed. "Tonight's haul is going to be gone when we get there!"  
"You're over exaggerating, Lancelot." The friend whom he was leaning on, Kiran, groaned.  
"You guys didn't have to wait for me really, I've told you you can go on without me."  
"We'd feel bad for leaving you behind," A light voice spoke out. It belonged to Romy. Romy didn't speak very much, so it's always nice to hear her opinion. Takumi smiled. He felt warm knowing his friends would wait for him and risk losing out on the market haul. The "market haul" as they called it was the new items brought to the black market every night. Items could be paid for with BM coins, the currency of underground nightlife. The underground was the only place teens could really escape daytime terrors. Takumi needed the escape like he needed water.  
He looked down at his hand. It was a prosthetic arm, attached a couple years ago. He got caught up in a protest and some guards managed to arrest him. The cost for voicing against the government was his arm. Things changed a lot in their area of the city. People stopped trying for freedom. Not him though. That caused him another scar, this one a cut across his nose. He wore the scar like a trophy, symbolizing that he wouldn't be silenced. Lately it wasn't loud things like posters and protesting, just the badge of the rebellion. The badge was a lion head with a star eye. He bought a badge everytime he saw them. So obviously, he owned a lot of badges, because some representatives of the rebellion sold them at the black market a couple times a week. All his friends had one.  
Speaking of, him and his friends had started travelling towards the abandoned subway which lead to the underground "city." They were all born long after the downfall of man and weren't quite sure what subways were used for. They did know that the government shut down the machines that worked in the subway when they took over. Takumi heard about a lot of old technologies and wondered what their use was. What was a laptop? Did it attach to your lap? Did it complicate movement? He had a lot of questions but they made his brain hurt. Thinking about the "old world" made him anxious to be the first time traveler. He'd eat all the baguettes! Whatever they were. He knew it was long bread but what made it so special?  
"All right team how much money do we all have?" He looked around at his friends who were holding up numbers on their hands. "We have 50BM total. I have extra so if you need extra coins for something you really want I have some."  
"All right dad," Hale joked. Hale was tall with a lot of muscle. He's very sweet though. They did their group high five and spread out.  
Takumi lingered around, not really taking in a whole lot of the shops. Tonight he wanted to earn more coins. He wanted to be ready when something useful came along. He looked at the shop keepers. They mostly covered their necks. See at birth, everyone is given a number. The number is tattooed on their neck. The number represents how many people were given the same name as you since the new world. Only 4 other people were given the name Takumi. He liked having an uncommon name. But it also made him easier to identify. A few of his friends had more common names. Like Hale and Katlyn. Romy and Kiran were rarer names.  
Kiran was one of his closest friend's. They have been neighbors since they were young. Kiran lost his father to a fire when he was very young. They're a nice family and Kiran was a trusting friend. He thought of him as family. He was doing a better job at being family than his busy mother. In her defense though, she worked so hard for him.  
He roamed aimlessly until he saw it, bright like the sun he hadn't seen since he was young.


End file.
